Hello Prince and Princess!
by Boldwyr Intimidator
Summary: Several tennis teams join a competition in hopes of winning an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii! This is an epic tale about sacrifices, a man's duty to his team, and cross-dressing.
1. The Princess of Tennis

Title: Hello Prince and Princess!  
Summary: Several tennis teams join a competition in hopes of winning an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii! This is an epic tale about sacrifices, a man's duty to his team, and cross-dressing.  
Disclaimer: Do you think Tenipuri would be as awesome as it is now if I owned it? No? There you go.  
Warnings: Boys being boys, boys in drag, language, crack.

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!****  
**_Chapter One: The Princess of Tennis_

"All right, everyone!" said Ryuuzaki-sensei to the regulars, "I received a letter from Inoue-san. There will be an interschool contest. The winning team will receive the best and latest tennis equipments as reward and an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii."

There was silence.

"An… all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii?" said Momoshiro slowly. His voice dripped with excitement and shock. This was the first time he would travel outside Japan! And maybe, just maybe, he could get a cute girlfriend during his stay, one whom he could dote on and write letters to when he returned to Japan.

"Hawaii… isn't that where The Jellybeans live?" Kaidoh blushed. The Jellybeans is a band where all members were cute females who were bubbly and very good at performing. He thought they were really pretty and wanted to meet them. Plus, Michelle is really cute. Melanie and Natalie weren't bad either. Christine was kind of hot, come to think of- Stop it, Kaidoh told himself. Now was not the time to fantasize about girls.

"Hawaii…" said Fuji softly. He opened his eyes which glimmered with excitement. Hawaii was the perfect place to get a girlfriend. He never admitted to anyone this before, but like most boys his age, he liked girls with as little clothing as possible. He also preferred American girls with athletic builds and vivacious personalities.

Inui's glasses gleamed at the thought of observing his teammates habits whenever they weren't at school. A vacation that didn't involve training would be a good chance to obtain precious data. Seeing attractive ladies in bikinis wasn't something he would complain about, either.

Kawamura smiled. He thought about American cuisine. Was the food in America better than the ones in Japan? Or were they equal? Or was Japanese food better? Maybe he would have enough time to meet a cute girl who appreciated food like he did and bring her back with him to Japan.

Eiji closed his eyes and wondered what Hawaii would be like. He watched Lilo and Stitch once, and Hawaii seemed really cool in that movie. Maybe he would meet an alien… and a hula dancer!

"Nya, Oishi! We're going to go to Hawaii! Cool!" said Eiji enthusiastically. He told Oishi of his ideas and made hand gestures to match them. Eiji was more cheerful that usual.

Oishi laughed fondly at his partner's antics. Whatever made Eiji happy… well, that made him happy, too.

But Oishi couldn't help but feel dread. What if the plane crashed on the way? And didn't they have to win a contest? What kind of contest was it? Ryuuzaki-sensei never told them about what the contest was, exactly. What if it was something that was bad for everyone? What if they had to play some sick killing game like Battle Royale? Sure, Oishi was fond of Battle Royale, but Battle Royale was only good for entertainment. For something to happen that will hurt the team…

Oishi shook his head.

Tezuka and Ryoma stood, thinking. To be truthful, the two of them weren't interested in the Hawaii trip at all. They wanted the best tennis equipment money could buy.

It was an unsaid agreement. Whatever the contest was, they would win.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," said Ryuuzaki, embarrassed. "It's a Prince and Princess Pageant. Basically, you'll choose two people on the team who will be the prince and princess. The princess, of course, will have to dress as a woman. The pair should have chemistry and be comfortable with each other."

The regulars looked at Ryoma and Fuji, thoughtful.

The two did look rather feminine, after all.

"I will not be the princess," said Fuji, opening his eyes.

That only left one option.

"Don't want to," said Ryoma. He tried to walk coolly outside, but was stopped by Momo and Eiji.

Everyone looked at Ryoma unkindly.

"We're in a team, Echizen," said Momo, his voice with intent. "Don't let us down now. Don't let us down."

Kaidoh nodded, hissing. "A real man doesn't run from his responsibilities. Are you a real man, Echizen?"

Kawamura and Oishi gave Echizen gentle yet malicious looks. Fuji opened his eyes. Eiji frowned at him. Tezuka… looked unaffected.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka in a non-pleading manly manner.

"You are Seigaku's Pillar of Support," said Tezuka. "And you will do what is best for the team." Apparently, Tezuka only cared about the tennis equipment. Nice.

Ryoma looked at his teammates, horrified. "Fuji-senpai looks like a girl! Why can't he do it?" asked Ryoma, frowning.

Fuji opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ryoma muttered.

"Besides," said Eiji cheerfully, "doesn't it feel nice that you're sacrificing yourself for your team? That's so noble of you, Ochibi!"

Ryoma scowled.

Ryoma, a princess?

Hah… when pigs flew.

* * *

Should I continue this or should I delete this? I want an honest opinion, please. If I continue this, I'll also want your opinions about the teams you want included. ^^; Thank you and please leave a review!

P.S.: You know, I think in Seigaku, there's someone who is more beautiful than Fuji, but he is very underrated. Say hello to Inui Sadaharu! I want to make him the princess because seriously, have you seen his eyes? Beautiful, I tell you! Now, if he could get a more flattering haircut and ditch the glasses, I'd gladly throw myself at him! Did I mention he has a really nice voice? He does, he really does! If you ask me for proof, I'll send you a link to a video I saw that makes me have doubts about Ryoma being the princess candidate. But then Inui is too weird, haha.


	2. The Princess and Prince of Deceit

Hi, guys! Thank you for all the reviews! The previous chapter is an introduction, which is why I'll be including a short addition here about how the Seigaku regulars chose the "Prince" (because I forgot about that) and after that, we get on to the real second chapter! I hope it doesn't confuse you. The addition follows the introduction and the second chapter follows the addition.

If you're wondering whether or not this would be yaoi, I'm very sorry to tell you that this is a comedy story that has no romance, let alone romance between boys. I wanted to challenge myself and see if I can write something that's not yaoi. I hope you guys would still support me and this story, though!

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!**_  
Continuation of Chapter One, aka How the Seigaku Regulars Found their Prince_

"Uh, senpai-tachi," said Momoshiro slowly, afraid that he might offend anyone and thus, be forced to run laps. Or drink Inui Juice. Or be the princess. "Who will be the prince? Shouldn't we have a prince?"

Upon realizing that their team didn't have a representative for the Prince, the Seigaku regulars panicked.

"Tennis equipments…"

"Hawaii…"

"Data..."

"The Jellybeans…"

"A girlfriend…"

Like they were going to give up all that!

Inui adjusted his glasses and opened his notebook, pretending he had the data. His glasses gleamed. "In pageants, contestants are judged by their looks, wit, talent, and sense of humor. We need to find someone who will match the given criteria," said Inui.

"Inui-senpai… why do you have that kind of data?" asked Kaidoh. "Did you know about this contest before it was announced?"

Inui shook his head. "No, I thought that was common knowledge."

Ryoma realized that he didn't have to go through with the contest alone. He realized that he could drag someone down with him, and who better to drag down than the one person who he trusted the most yet betrayed him? Ryoma fought the smirk that was making its way to his lips. He tried to sound innocent as he said, "I think Tezuka-buchou would be a good prince."

Tezuka's glasses gleamed.

"Echizen, thirty laps around the court, now."

That was a no, then.

"Wait a minute!" said Eiji, like he remembered something. "Among all of us here, Fujiko-chan here is the most popular one with the girls! Isn't he?"

Fuji's smile faltered when he realized what Eiji was saying might lead to.

"Really, I'm not," said Fuji, laughing nervously. Maybe if he played the shy card, he wouldn't be chosen. And besides, being the prince who would have to pair up with that twerp… that was something he didn't want to do. And Ryoma would make the ugliest girl ever.

"Sure you are, Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma, realizing that Fuji was someone who deserved to suffer, too. After all, wasn't Fuji supposed to be the princess? Ryoma smirked and thought of the ways he could extract revenge on Fuji. Maybe he could trip Fuji a lot, or maybe he could put Aozu in Fuji's canteen.

"Maa… it's not fair, Fuji-senpai! With you stealing all the chicks… that's not fair at all! Not fair at all!" said Momo in jealousy. A lot of girls in his class had crushes on Fuji, because apparently, Fuji was like a prince. And wait, what was that? "The girls in my class like you because they say you're like a prince!"

"Fuji does give off a vibe…" said Oishi, thoughtful. "Just last week, an elementary student wanted a date with Fuji, right Eiji? She said it was because he was like a prince of sorts."

"Nya, Fuji should really be the prince!" said Eiji enthusiastically.

Fuji's smile was faltering.

Kawamura tapped Fuji on the shoulder.

"Ah, Fuji," said Kawamura, "I forgot to tell you left your bag in the sushi place. I hope you don't mind that I took a look inside. That book in there was really interesting. May I borrow The Little Prince?"

"Fuji-senpai being the prince is perfect," said Ryoma, basking in Fuji's uneasiness. "Just look at the book Fuji-senpai reads, The Little Prince."

"Ochibi has a point, nya!" said Eiji, nodding furiously.

Tezuka, who appreciated Fuji's taste in literature, made a comment. "While I enjoyed The Little Prince, I enjoyed Machiavelli's The Prince more," said Tezuka.

Inui nodded solemnly. "Yes, I believe that The Prince was very insightful and helpful."

Kaidoh looked at his senpai-tachi, wondering just what was wrong with them. "You can't compare those two books! They're of different genres!"

Tezuka and Inui looked Kaidoh, their glasses gleaming.

"And, uh… I think Fuji-senpai would make a great prince," added Kaidoh quickly. With that, Tezuka and Inui looked away from him and continued conversing about their favorite books and how to win the pageant.

"It's decided then!" said Eiji cheerfully, "Prince Fuji Syuusuke and Princess Echizen Ryoma… that sounds really nice!"

Fuji decided that after he got an American girlfriend, his teammates were going to die very slow, painful and highly embarrassing deaths.

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!**_  
Chapter Two: The Princess and Prince of Deceit_

"Say, Genichirou," said Yukimura in his usual serene manner. He smiled at Sanada, who scowled. "What do you think of a trip to Hawaii and the best tennis equipments money could buy?"

"As much as I'd like to give you those things, you know I can't afford them, Yukimura," said Sanada solemnly.

Yukimura laughed, and he seemed to glow. "No, no," said Yukimura, very amused. "I wasn't thinking about myself. I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice if we bonded in a beach and had the best tennis equipments to improve our play?"

Sanada nodded. "Well, yes… but I can't afford all that."

Yukimura looked at Sanada, puzzled. "I'm not asking you to pay for a trip to Hawaii or to buy us tennis equipments (Sanada visibly let out a sigh of relief but he was still suspicious of what Yukimura wanted). I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

Sanada knew that things weren't going to end with what he thought and with Yukimura around, no one really knew what to expect. So he chose a neutral answer.

"They're fine."

"Oh, Genichirou," said Yukimura. The youth smiled blissfully, his eyes twinkling.

…

"A game?" asked Marui guardedly. "What… kind of game, buchou?"

Yukimura smiled knowingly.

"I received a letter yesterday from a journalist who hides himself by the name of Inoue Mamoru. Renji, I want you to do his background check, to know if he's an imposter. Anyway, the letter said that there will be a Prince and Princess Pageant, and the prize would be an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii and the best and latest tennis equipment. What do you think?"

"I… Hawaii, buchou?" said Akaya, still trying to get over the shock of him going to Hawaii. "Oh my God, we're going to Hawaii! Wait until my friends from home hear about this! This is the best day ever!"

A scheming smirk made its way to Niou's face when he realized what awaited him in Hawaii. He thought about the pranks he could pull on his teammates, pranks that involved crabs and cooking oil and pink Speedos. But what really excited him was meeting his girlfriend, Michelle. Michelle was the lead singer of The Jellybeans and she was very pretty and smart. She and Niou met on a cruise ship, and since then, they clicked.

"Niou-senpai has a weird look on his face," said Akaya, scared. He moved closer to Marui, who was drooling. Maybe Marui could meet a generous girl there, who would dote on him and give him a lot of food during his stay! And oh, he heard the the Hawaiian delicacies were absolutely scrumptious!

Beside Marui, Jackal stood. Jackal thought about what he could do in Hawaii. Maybe he could meet a pretty girl there, a fair-skinned girl with a petite stature. And maybe he could also even his tan out, too!

Yagyuu wondered what sort of adventure would happen to him in Hawaii. He was always fond of mystery novels, and maybe, something would happen at Hawaii. Perhaps a teammate robbed – or somebody murdered… And only he could solve the mystery! Besides, nothing interesting really happened around RikkaiDai, anyway. Anything that was worth investigating and losing sleep of, that is.

Sanada thought the idea of a going on a beach was fine, but the idea of getting the latest tennis equipment finer. He would have been happy with the tennis equipment because he knew that there was no way his teammates could misuse them. He was unsure about the vacation, though. It was no question – Sanada knew that his teammates would get themselves in trouble. But he would do anything, _anything_ for the tennis equipments.

Everyone was fantasizing, until Renji burst triumphantly through the clubroom's door.

"You finished your research already, Renji?" asked Yukimura, pleased.

Renji nodded.

"Inoue Mamoru is indeed a journalist from the magazine Monthly Tennis Pro. His right arm is his dominant arm and he looks up to Echizen Nanjiroh. In his thirty years of existence (Renji tried to stifle his laughter), he never had a girlfriend-"

"That Inoue-san is such a loser!" interrupted Akaya, laughing meanly. Akaya almost forgot the fact that he never had a girlfriend once, too…

"Oi, brat – you don't even have a girlfriend!" said Niou, smirking at Akaya.

Until, of course, Niou so kindly reminded him.

Yukimura looked sternly at Niou and Akaya, who both visibly stiffened. "Enough," said Yukimura. "Continue, Renji."

"I also visited the Prince and Princess Pageant website. Apparently, only males can participate. And because the pageant is called Prince and Princess Pageant, that means someone from our team would have to dress up as a female," said Renji. "I also learned that in the pageant, the prince and the princess would have to do a performance together."

"I see," said Yukimura, nodding. "So, who do you think would be the perfect princess?"

At that, everyone paled. Did Yukimura really have to ask?

Yukimura smiled innocently.

"Niou," said Renji quickly. "After all, he is the expert of deceit. And there is another person…"

"And who might that be?" asked Yukimura, unmindfully.

Renji hesitated for a moment, and then he said:

"You,"

"Oh," said Yukimura, still smiling. "And who would be the best prince?"

Renji sweat-dropped, "It would be either you or Niou, for the same reasons. There's also Yagyuu, but he's too shy."

"I see," said Yukimura. He turned to Niou and smiled cheerfully. "Which would you rather be?"

Niou thought of the innocent minds he could taint and enlighten by cross-dressing and being very, very flirtatious. "I don't mind being the princess," said Niou. He flashed Yukimura a wide grin that didn't really seem very sincere.

"Hmm…" said Yukimura, tapping his chin with his dainty finger, thoughtful.

After five minutes of silence, Yukimura turned to Sanada and asked carefully, "Do you think I should be a princess or a prince?"

At that, Sanada blushed.

"Genichirou?" said Yukimura softly, concerned. Well, not really. But he wanted to seem kind.

"I think..." said Sanada slowly, "you should be a princess."

"Wait, so I'm the prince now?" asked Niou, dumbfounded. "But I have a lot of outfits I could use at home! I have a nurse outfit, a kimono…"

Yukimura looked at Niou. "Then maybe you should lend them to me," said Yukimura sweetly. "I think a kimono would suit me. Don't you think so, too, Masaharu?"

This time, Niou was the one who blushed.

* * *

I hope it's evident that I had a lot of fun writing this, haha! I originally planned to post this tomorrow, but I realized that I have a flight to Hong Kong tomorrow and I haven't packed yet. *sweat-drops*

Oh, I know this isn't related to the story, but isn't YukimuraxSanada awesome? Like, Alpha Pair all the way, yo! I learned that he was named after a famous samurai Yukimura Sanada, and that the other half of the name went to – you guessed it! – Sanada. They're so meant to be, ne? I seriously thought it was just a mere coincidence back then, haha! Ahhh Yukimura and Sanada are so hot! I was looking at the Tenipuri wiki and I just found it so hard to look away from Yukimura's picture, so I made it into my desktop background! *swoons* Oh, and upon further inspection, I also found out that Ryoma's name is a pun! Why? Well, the commander of the army who killed Yukimura Sanada's name is Echizen! Konomi-sensei is so awesome! Because of that, I don't think Yukimura is The Demigod now! He has a new title! He's the Empress of RikkaiDai! :D


	3. Romantic Prince and Pragmatic Princess

I'd like to thank those who still read my story and support it up till now. I love you all. :D I wrote this chapter during my trip, so here it is! I hope you like it~

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!**_**  
**__Chapter Three: The Romantic Prince and the Pragmatic Princess_

"And then I, in my magnificent presence, found this letter of love-"

Shishido didn't understand what Atobe was trying to say. Why couldn't Atobe just stop beating around the bush? All those words made his head hurt. "If you have something to say, just say it already!" snapped the frustrated youth.

Atobe glared frigidly at Shishido. Shishido coughed and looked away.

"A competition between tennis teams in Japan is being held (The regulars gave Atobe a side-glance and listened to what he had to say) and the prize will be an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii and the latest and best tennis equipment. While I can clearly afford all of those and more, this is a chance for us to avenge Hyotei's Tennis Club after that shameful performance during our match with Seigaku."

"Wait, we're going to Hawaii?" asked Mukahi, stunned. But before Atobe could tell him that they had to enter a competition first, Mukahi was already screeching about how he would buy everyone souvenirs from his trip except for Kikumaru Eiji and how he would get himself a cute girlfriend who was a hula dancer.

"Hawaii, ah?" murmured Yuushi, a smile on his lips. Wasn't Hawaii the setting in Fifty First Dates? Fifty First Dates was one of his favorite movies. Maybe he could meet someone he could share a deep bond with, someone who had nice legs. And maybe, he could also watch the Haleakala sunrise! He heard that it was very romantic.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened and he backed away from Yuushi, when he noticed that his senpai's smile turned from thoughtful into perverted. All Hiyoshi could hope for in the trip was to challenge his senpai-tachi to a game of volleyball and win.

Shishido's eyes sparkled at the idea of going to Hawaii. Maybe he could take a wagon ride with Ootori and then they could learn how to surf! After that, they could even explore and learn about volcanoes, too!

Ootori smiled at the idea of getting a tan. It was about time he had a change! (Yes, that was the only thing he was excited about. He wasn't that excited about getting to spend more time with Shishido.)

"Ne, Kabaji-kun!" said Jiroh happily, "what do you think Marui-kun would want as a souvenir? Do you think he'd like sweets? Oh, I want to bring him something really nice! Hmm…"

Kabaji listened, in case Jiroh would speak some more, but looking at his senpai's figure, he realized that Jiroh was asleep and carried Hyotei's Sleeping Beauty to the couch.

"Oi," said Atobe, "have you forgotten that we have a competition to win in order to fly to Hawaii?" Atobe didn't remind his teammates that even if they lost, they could still fly to Hawaii and if Atobe pleased, any other country.

"Bring it on," said Shishido, like he was filled with gales of vivacity. "You know we've been practicing more than usual, Atobe."

"If you were listening a while ago, the letter of love I received stated that a Prince and Princess Pageant is held," said Atobe, frowning.

"A Prince and Princess Pageant?" said Yuushi, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Atobe. "Now, about the pageant-"

"Ohh, is this a pageant about two guys what will pretend to be a prince and a princess? And one guy would have to cross-dress? Is it? Is it?" asked Jiroh animatedly. Apparently, he was now awake.

"That is correct, Jiroh," said Atobe, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Niou-san told me that his team, which includes Marui-kun, would participate! So I checked their website and read about it!" said Jiroh. He was smiling.

"That's… kind of gay," said Mukahi. "What the hell, a guy pretending to be a girl?"

"You know, you look like a girl without even trying," said Shishido bluntly.

Mukahi snorted. "At least I didn't have long hair,"

"Your haircut is for girls, while mine is long like a samurai's!"

"Samurais are supposed to be brave and noble and respectable!"

"And you're saying I'm not? You-"

Atobe looked at the two, displeased. "The two of you, stop it," said Atobe, trying to fight the urge to rub his temples. "And you'd think it's about time to start acting your age rather than your shoe size," added Atobe, irritated.

"I have big feet," said Yuushi suggestively.

Hiyoshi stared at his teammates, not really sure what to do. Beside him, Kabaji was waiting for Atobe to ask him a question so that he, too, may have a chance to speak.

"So, who's the princess?" asked Jiroh cheerfully.

"I don't mind being the princess," said Yuushi quickly.

The regulars looked at Oshitari skeptically.

"I don't know, Oshitari-senpai," said Ootori politely, trying not to offend his teammate. "I think you would be a better prince. But if you really want to be a princess…"

Mukahi looked at his partner, puzzled. "Why do you want to be a princess, anyway? Being a prince is much cooler!"

Everyone nodded, thinking of the awesome costumes the prince could wear. Maybe the prince could even wear a samurai costume!

"The reason should be obvious by now," said Yuushi solemnly.

Everyone was silent.

"I thought it would be fun," said Yuushi, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled.

If the regulars were chibis right now, they would most certainly sweat-drop in harmony and then fall over. But alas, they were not chibis, and so the regulars just stared at Yuushi, wondering just what in the world was going on in this genius' mind.

"It's settled then," said Atobe. The regulars looked at Atobe and wondered if he would seriously let Yuushi become a princess. "Because you know so much about what it's like to be a princess and I've seen you read Princess Diaries, yet I still don't understand why you appreciate that when there are classics like Adolphe and Jane Austen's novels…"

Realizing that he was getting side-tracked and becoming like that rambling chap from Fudomine, Atobe finished his speech:

"Oshitari Yuushi will be the prince! And Shishido Ryou will be the princess! And I shall take their hands and lead the lovers and Hyotei Academy to victory!"

"I don't want to be the princess!" said Shishido edgily. He glared at Atobe. "And that pervert is not my lover!"

"And I don't mind being the princess," said Yuushi, smiling.

Atobe stopped himself from sighing at how difficult Shishido was being and how weird Yuushi always was. "Kabaji, what do you think?"

Kabaji stared at Atobe. There was silence.

Atobe nodded.

"I see," said the youth softly. Atobe faced his teammates and in a serious voice, he said, "If Oshitari wishes to be a princess, Kabaji believes that we should leave him be. However, Shishido cannot become a prince. Kabaji thinks that Ootori would be a good candidate as a prince." Atobe then turned to Kabaji. "Was that right, Kabaji?" asked Atobe.

"Usu."

The regulars stared Atobe and then at Kabaji, astounded.

"I… don't want to be a prince, buchou. I'm flattered you think so, Kabaji-kun. But I think Atobe-buchou would be a better prince." Ootori paused. "Or maybe Oshitari-senpai," he added firmly.

"To be honest," said Yuushi slowly, "I'm fine with being a prince, if the princess is willing. But Shishido here is not and I think I would also make a great princess."

Everyone gave Yuushi a look that said 'why didn't you just say so, you idiot?' and again, if they were chibi characters, the regulars surely would have fallen over and sweat-dropped in harmony.

Many, many times.

"I still don't want to be a princess!" said Shishido, frowning.

Atobe smiled at Shishido.

"Anyone who refuses to cooperate will be dropped from the regulars."

Shishido hated everyone right now, especially Atobe. And Yuushi. But definitely Atobe.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review and if you have any requests about the teams I can do, please let me know. For the next chapter, I shall do Shitenhouji and Rokkaku. If I don't receive any requests by then, the competition shall start and the battle between the hot boys will begin! ^~^

School is starting soon for me, and my sister's vacation starts for her, so I might not have as much free time as I did back then. But I will update! I really will!


	4. The Prince and Princess of Perfection

Hi, guys! Thank you for all the reviews!

This will be the second to the last introductory chapter for a team (and then there's Rokkaku!) and the chapters that will come after this will actually have something to do with the pageant! Yayz! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!**  
Chapter Four: The Prince and Princess of Perfection

"Hm…? You have a problem, Kenya-kun?" said Osamu, smug.

Oshitari Kenya flinched and looked away. Whenever Osamu tried to sign the team up to random activities that weren't even related to tennis in order to "better themselves" and "live wholesomely" Osamu rather liked to put his own… spin to things.

Sadly, his teammates were not smart enough to realize this, and they were all excited… especially one Tooyoma Kintarou.

"Is this pageant the Prince and Princess Pageant?" asked the youth spiritedly. "Fuji-san of Seigaku told me that Koshimae will be there! Ne, ne, will we be joining? We have to join! I have to beat Koshimae!"

Osamu nodded and smirked. "Indeed it is, Kin-chan," said Osamu, tipping his cap. "It's a pageant where two tennis players pretend to be a prince and a princess. One would cross-dress and be the princess. Together, they shall make a pair that will make all the other pairs pale in comparison."

Now that the regulars had an idea of what the Prince and Princess Pageant was, they all shot questioning looks at their coach.

Osamu smiled in a suspiciously innocent manner at the regulars.

"In fact," said Osamu, "I heard from my personal sources that Fuji Syuusuke (At that, Shiraishi's eyes widened for a moment, but before anyone could notice, he was back to his relaxed expression) and that Echizen Ryoma (This time, it was Kintarou who reacted – although he was more obvious about it by making a yelping sound) are participating. Fuji Syuusuke as the prince and Echizen Ryoma as the princess."

Shiraishi and Kintarou's eyes had a competitive glint to them.

There was silence until the two said at the same time, "I want to be the prince/princess!"

The rest of the team was quiet. The two of the scariest players in the team were both worked up over something. It was best to not interfere.

"Coach, what do we get out of this, anyway?" asked Zaizen, frowning. "This pageant is pretty useless to me. A teammate dresses as a girl, and what is his purpose?"

Now that Kintarou thought of things, they were kind of messed up. Why would he go through all that trouble to one up Ryoma?

"Yeah, coach," said Kintarou, "I don't get it either."

Osamu smiled. "Didn't I tell you? The winning team would receive an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii and tennis equipments," said the man, adjusting his cap.

The regulars' eyes bulged.

"Hawaii!" said Shitenhouji's Baka Pair in perfect synchronization. The two gazed at each other in a sickeningly sweet manner and went closer to each other.

Koharu batted his eye lashes at Yuuji. "Oh Yuuji-kun… It's about time for our honeymoon, ne?" Koharu made a kissing face and he wiggled his butt.

Yuuji blushed. "Oh, yes, it is! And don't move so seductively like that Koharu-chan! You're tempting everyone!"

"Oh, Yuuji-kun, I just love you so much!"

"I love you too, Koharu-chan! You are so special to me!"

Shitenhouji's Baka Pair grinned sweetly at each other and hugged. The two almost seemed to sparkle and secrete a flowery shoujo manga-ish aura.

Shiraishi chuckled. "They're at it again, even though we're not playing," said the youth, amused.

Chitose nodded, but he was rather busy thinking of what he could do in Hawaii. It was time, thought Chitose, he would perfect his tan. In fact, it would be better than RikkaiDai's Jackal Kuwahara.

Kenya had other thoughts about Hawaii. He thought about the tropical plants he could examine, and new things he could learn. He also looked forward to wearing his new Speedo that he bought with is cousin, Yuushi. Apparently, Yuushi told him that it women found it very attractive.

The last thought made Kenya smile perversely.

Gin closed his eyes and thought about how nice it would be to eat at Hawaii. He heard that the delicacies were very eccentric but at the same time, delicious.

Zaizen had the same thoughts in mind, but his thoughts were mostly about how he could utilize the tennis equipments to the fullest. It would be a great opportunity to better himself, he thought. This time, he would help his team win the Nationals during their high school year.

"We will not lose!" said Shiraishi and Kintarou at the same time, gamely.

Osamu smiled.

This determination his team had… was what would lead them to victory.

He spoke:

"I made a plan for Shiraishi-kun and Kin-chan. To be a prince and princess you must become one – and to achieve that oneness, you would have to take lessons from our famous Baka Couple."

Shiraishi and Kintarou's eyes bulged.

"But we're not…!" protested Shiraishi, shocked by the implication. Finally, the meaning of the pageant hit the captain and Shiraishi now realized the gravity of the situation.

Surely if he played the prince with another male as a princess, that didn't mean he was… like that? Right?

"I have a girlfriend!" said Kintarou, pouting. "What would Sakuno-chan think?"

"You… were dating that girl from Seigaku? I thought she had a crush on that Echizen."

"She does not!"

Osamu coughed. "Enough," said Osamu and with that, there was silence. "We will win."

With that, Osamu went on with his genius strategy. "Shiraishi-kun will learn the ways of a prince from Chitose-kun. Chitose-kun, I trust you know what to do."

Chitose nodded, sparkling.

Yes, he sparkled. Like Edward Cullen, except Edward Cullen didn't play tennis and therefore, was not cool. Cullen was also a fairy.

"Kin-chan, you will obey your senpai who will help you become a princess. I know very well that Zaizen-chan has the… ah, experience (Zaizen blushed at the memory of dressing as a princess for his first year in Shitenhouji)."

"Really, Zaizen-senpai?"

"…Shut up, Kin-chan. Just… shut up."

* * *

...I don't like Edward Cullen, okay. That's practically necrophilia and pedophilia. Which is too strange for me. :P Anyway, I'll be going into Rokkaku, and I'll add other teams who will help (not participate, mind you!). The next chapter will be about the training sessions so it may or may not be long. The one after that is the (*insert marching band music*) competition! Yahoo!

I know this isn't related but it's my first day of school! Wish me luck! (*is slightly jealous of her sister whose vacation begins today*)


	5. The Battle of the Brothers

Sorry for the late update. :( School just started for me and on top of that, my sister's vacation is starting so I spent a lot of time playing MTG with her and studying… Oh, who am I kidding? I was basically staring at my textbook wondering what to do.

But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!  
**_Chapter Five: The Battle of the Brothers_

_Part One:__  
The Beautiful Prince and Princess_

Mizuki smiled evilly as he stared at the notification he received from the Fuji Syuusuke News Network. Apparently, Fuji and their freshman brat were participating in a so-called pageant, eh?

This was going to be fun.

…

"A pageant, dane?" asked Yanagisawa, a rare twinkle in his eyes. Oh how he would love to show his talent in tap-dancing to the world! Plus, he could do interpretive dancing while singing too!

"Mizuki – no," said Akazawa, frowning. He did not like the sound of this. Whenever Mizuki Hajime planned something for the team, it would almost always lead to… well, chaos. Like that time he decided to match-make Saint Rudolph and Seigaku, and no one wanted to participate but Fuji who only wanted to go on a date with Yuuta.

"I… agree with buchou," said Kaneda, to which Takuya nodded quickly. Atsushi nodded along.

Yuuta frowned at his teammates. Why didn't they trust Mizuki enough?

"Why don't we listen to what Mizuki-san has to say?" asked Yuuta.

Akazawa sighed pitifully at Yuuta. He wondered if Yuuta would ever learn, but he supposed his naivety was the only innocent part of the team and well… maybe he didn't want Yuuta to lose that yet. But it didn't hurt to remind Yuuta of what kind of person Mizuki was.

"In case you've forgotten, it's because of that shot Mizuki taught you that shot which would have damaged your arm (At that, Mizuki frowned, almost with remorse – Akazawa noted),"

Yuuta scowled. "It was for the team-"

"Enough," said Mizuki. "Just when will we forget about this and put it all behind us? It's been months, for heaven's sake."

Akazawa looked away and sighed.

"You were saying something about a pageant, Mizuki-san?" said Yuuta, his eyes gleaming with such innocence and… trust.

"There is a pageant and we will join it. A prince and princess are chosen to represent the school. The princess, of course, must be a regular – a male tennis regular…

"And it will be no one other than…

The regulars braced themselves, each hoping that he would not be the victim.

"Kisarazu Atsushi!"

Atsushi, who was unfortunately holding expensive china, dropped the plate in shock.

"I refuse," said Atsushi.

"But I've never even seen you in a dress before, dane!" protested Yanagisawa.

"And you never will."

Akazawa cleared his throat and glared at Mizuki. "My teammates will not be fools. The idea of a man dressing as a woman is… downright odd."

It was at that moment that Yuuta decided to question Mizuki's dependability.

"Mizuki-san…" said Yuuta slowly. "Are you really sure about this? I mean, our team's reputation-"

"Will increase tenfold," said Mizuki triumphantly. If the youth wore glasses, this would have been a perfect time for them to gleam. But Mizuki was weird enough, so scratch that thought.

"Besides…

"Have I not told you that the prize is an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii and the best tennis equipments money could buy?"

There was silence.

"…For real?"

"We're going to Hawaii, dane!"

And then-

"We won't lose!"

Mizuki smiled triumphantly. "I chose the team's prince and for the best candidate for the prince, it will be, of course… yours truly!" said the youth.

Atsushi buried his head in his hands out of despair.

What would his brother think of him now?

* * *

_Part Two:  
__The Prince and Princess of the Ocean _

"It looks like we have a letter!" said Aoi, smiling brightly. He held up a bottle he found on the ocean, a letter within it.

Saeki laughed. "It's probably just a stray bottle, Kentarou," said the youth.

"But it's addressed to you!"

Saeki raised an eyebrow. "May I see that?"

Grinning brightly, Aoi gave the bottle to Saeki.

_Dearest Saeki,_

_I'm sure you didn't forget me, but just in case, I'll remind you. I'm Fuji Syuusuke. My team will participate in a pageant and I thought it would be fun if our teams competed against each other. You know, for old time's sake._

_I guess I should tell you the details, ne?_

_The pageant is called Prince and Princess Pageant, and only tennis regulars can join the contest. Apparently, a school should have a prince and a princess. The prince and princess should both be male. The two should have a solo and pair performance prepared._

_Oh, and have I told you that the prize is an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii and the best tennis equipments money could buy? Well, now you know._

_There will be no run-through because the organizers of the contest want to make it more… ah, interesting. Knowing you, you have something in mind already. Saa… my team has something in mind too, just so you know. You better watch out._

_You'll be participating, won't you?_

_Or will you back out?_

_Love,_

_Fuji_

Saeki sighed and put the letter in his pocket. How did Fuji know that the bottle was going to brought to this side of Japan, anyway? And… just why didn't Fuji email him instead?

Saeki pushed the thoughts aside and took a pen from his pocket and a receipt. At the back of the receipt, he wrote his reply to Fuji.

_Dear Fuji-kun,_

_How could I ever forget you, with your effeminate features and lithe figure? And you'll be joining a pageant, really? I suppose it would be good for you, now would it? I reckon you're the chosen princess, ha ha._

_Of course, my team shall be participating. I can't let you one-up me. And yes, I do have something in mind. And that something is better than your something._

_Sincerely,_

_Saeki_

With that, Saeki folded the receipt neatly and placed it inside the bottle. He stepped into the azure ocean, the water seemingly hugging his feet. He knew the letter would reach Fuji. After all, if Fuji could do that, then so could he.

…

In a land far away called Hawaii, there was a boy who was looking for seashells with his best friend. But instead of finding a nice shell, he found something else.

"Dude, check this out!" said a skinny youth in glasses. "I found this letter by the sea, and it's written in Japanese!" The boy held up a bottle and the letter Saeki intended for Fuji. "Sugoi!" said the youth, in an attempt to sound Japanese.

…

"Why? Why do we have to join a pageant? Why?" asked Itsuki, snorting. "Why does one of us have to dress as a woman? Why, oh why? Is that not embarrassing? Why must we do this?"

Saeki laughed nervously, until he remembered something.

"Because the prize for the contest is an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii and the best tennis equipments money could buy," said Saeki triumphantly.

The regulars nodded, pleased.

"But… who will be the prince, and the princess?" asked Ryou, curious.

The regulars looked at each other, and each mentally sighed. Why did he have to ask the obvious?

"You, senpai!" said Aoi, smiling. "As the captain of Rokkaku Chuu, I appoint you as Rokkaku Chuu's princess. And you," said Aoi to Saeki, "are the prince… Wait, is this okay with coach?"

Oji nodded and smiled.

"It's… a good idea. I like how you all try activities outside of tennis."

The regulars pondered on the deep words their coach, but were distracted by David making a random pun about activities.

"Damn it, that's not even funny!" said Bane, smacking his partner, who winced.

Realizing that the decision was final, Ryou sighed and wondered what his brother would think of him if he ever found out.

* * *

Have I gotten better or worse? *sighs* School's really taking its toll on me. On top of studying, I'm auditioning for the play, joining the drama or the media club, the youth group and the school paper! I don't want to give anything up!


	6. The Final Introductory Chapter

And now this is a filler chapter where we get to see each team's audition videos and meet the judges! Yayz! And thank you for all the reviews. ;)

Btw, this is chapter is longer than usual. I hope you don't find it a bother. I tried to keep everything short, haha.

* * *

**Hello Prince and Princess!**  
_Chapter Six: The Final Introductory Chapter_

"You dare ask who I am?" a man in a monk's garb guffawed. "Why, I am the famous Samurai Nanjiroh!" said the man proudly. "I'll be judging this contest to see which female..."

As Nanjiroh's grin became lustful, Yamato the cameraman decided to focus the camera on the next judge.

"My name is Inoue Mamoru," said Inoue, smiling. "I'll be judging this contest, too. I think this is a good opportunity for Seigaku and other teams to hone their skills outside of tennis."

"A talent for what, cross-dressing?" teased the young man who manned the camera. Inoue fought the blush that made its way to his face.

Yamato set the camera on a table and made sure that the camera had a view of him. He sat down and flashed a cheerful grin at the camera. "And I am the third judge, Yamato Yudai. I play tennis and joined a fair share of pageants, too. I have been joining pageants ever since I was seven, but none of them were quite as eccentric as this," the man laughed.

"And now we shall be watching the videos our contestants sent us!"

"I want to watch Seigaku's video," said Inoue thoughtfully.

Yamato nodded. "I agree. After all, I am interested in the team. It's been a long time since I've been to Seishun Gakuen," said the young man.

Nanjiroh smirked and placed a hand on his chest. "I came from-"

"Yosh!" said Yamato and Inoue, both clearly enthusiastic.

Fuji Syuusuke's smile was not as brilliant onscreen as it was in person; nevertheless, it was brilliant. The youth's smooth voice was not as smooth as it was in person, but hey, seeing and hearing Fuji was awesome, in any way.

"Hi, I am Fuji Syuusuke. I shall be representing my team as the prince. I believe this experience shall help me with… stuff," said the youth with such grace, like he was used to being in pageants.

A minute went by, and then another – on the screen, Fuji's smile did not falter until there was a loud protest of "I won't do it!" coming from the freshman rookie.

Still smiling, Fuji opened his eyes and looked away from the screen. "Ryoma-chan, I don't like what you're doing," said Fuji. "That's very selfish of you."

Staring at the screen, Nanjiroh was flabbergasted. Could it be possible that this Ryoma… was his son?

"…Hello," said a demure voice, somehow different from the protesting one heard a while ago. At the same time, it was the same one Nanjiroh knew. It was the same voice that challenged him to a match every day, the same one that told him he embarrassed the youth… and it was the same one who made a cool remark whenever Nanako threatened to burn his precious literature and tell his wife of them.

"I am Echizen Ryoma and I… I'm the princess," said the youth, blushing in a manner that a schoolgirl would. Ryoma flashed a nervous smile and bowed.

Nanjiroh snorted, knowing his son's act was all a fake. When he thought more about it, he wasn't that shocked to find his son in women's clothing.

All of a sudden, the lights were turned off in the video and soon, there was Tezuka Kunimitsu who was sitting on a couch, with his arm crossed. Behind him, there was a bonfire that only made Tezuka more intimidating. He glared at the screen and said in a low, threatening voice, "If you don't make the correct choice…"

Crickets chirped, a lot of times.

And then Inui with his juices, Oishi with a spatula, Kawamura with a tennis racket, Eiji with a flyswatter and Momoshiro and Kaidoh glaring appeared on the screen.

With that, the flame rose and Tezuka's nonchalant yet malicious voice was strangely fitting for the effects.

"You shouldn't let your guard down," said Tezuka, and the video ended.

There was silence, until Yamato coughed, pretending he wasn't intimidated by the boy he was once close to. "Well… that was some video, ne?"

The two nodded too quickly.

"I think…" said Inoue thoughtfully, trying to forget Seigaku's video. "We should watch RikkaiDai's video next, don't you?"

"RikkaiDai… that's the team with a girl for the captain, right?" asked Nanjiroh in a lascivious tone. "I think we should, too."

Yamato shrugged and clicked on RikkaiDai's video. It was a short video, so it didn't take a long time to load. He hoped that this wasn't as weird as Seigaku's. Did his alma mater really change that much in a span of three years?

"RikkaiDai, RikkaiDai! Let's go win, RikkaiDai! Always win, RikkaiDai!"

The cheers were loud and there was fire. Interested, Inoue and Nanjiroh urged Yamato to tune the volume up.

And then there was a sweet melody. A girl's giggle was heard and then the screen showed cherry blossoms in full bloom, despite the fact that it wasn't even the cherry blossom season.

The three wondered what they got themselves into.

"Oh, Masaharu!" said a beautiful girl in a kimono. "You really are the sweetest guy ever!" The girl smiled and the three felt a little giddy. She was just such a charming girl, really.

"I only do it…" said the youth in a tuxedo and a blond wig slowly. For a better effect, Niou paused and smiled gallantly at Yukimura, whose smile was faltering. "because I love you, Seiichi."

Yukimura brought his hand to Nious's neck and pulled him close. Slowly, Niou leaned down to close the distance between…

And the scene was cut. Instead of the prince and princess, six attractive youth appeared on the screen, all dressed in cupid costumes.

"This is a story of love that knows no bounds and is as vast as the ocean!" Marui said enthusiastically.

"A story of romance set in Antarctica where the love beast of the American wilderness falls in love with the beautiful princess of Japan!" said Jackal enthusiastically.

"A story with weapons and samurais," added Akaya, smirking. "And it has no cooties!"

Yagyuu's glasses gleamed. "This is a story set in a setting like no other. A love story so unique, you cannot miss it."

Suddenly, all the sweetness of the video was gone.

Instead, there stood Sanada Genichirou, holding a katana. And in a swift movement, he cut a dummy that looked a lot like Inoue. The next moment, he cut another dummy that looked like Yamato – and another that looked like Nanjiroh.

And, like dominoes, the three dummies fell to the ground.

"Always win, RikkaiDai," said Sanada sternly, giving the judges a look that he knew where they were and if they were to crush Yukimura's dreams, Sanada would not hesitate to unleash his magic and everyone knew who would prevail.

The three judges were sweating... Of course, RikkaiDai would use intimidation and charm. Of course. Because of the three's nervousness, they didn't notice Yukimura, who appeared and leaned on Sanada's chest. Sanada stiffened.

"Oh, and I'm not a girl," said Yukimura.

The judges were surprised to see Yukimura almost smirk.

Like Yukimura knew what they were thinking, he giggled and soon became the bubbly girl the judges saw a while ago. Yukimura bowed, "Thank you for watching our humble video and we look forward to working with you!"

Inoue, Yamato and Nanjiroh let out a breath.

"Well, that was… fun."

A screenshot of a girl playing volleyball caught Nanjiroh's eye, and the man smiled. "Hm, what do you think of seeing this video?" asked Nanjiroh, his sleazy grin not really giving himself away.

"That looks interesting," said Yamato, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Let's watch it, ne?"

The first thing the three judges saw was a seagull. They were confused, but soon, the scene gave a view of the beach and a girl and a boy both playing beach volleyball.

The two of them rallied with such ease, like they were dancing. Whenever the boy returned the ball, the girl was already running to it. And whenever the girl tried to return the ball to a spot she was certain the boy couldn't reach, the boy already found a way to counter her.

The three watched, mesmerized.

And then the boy caught the ball with his hand and flashed a smile at the screen. "I am Saeki Kojiroh, a regular at Rokkaku Chuu. I shall be the prince in this pageant," said the youth confidently. His smile turned into a smirk as he served the ball at the girl, who caught it easily.

It was then that the three men realized that this girl lacked breasts… and that this girl was not a girl at all. In fact, this so-called girl was the princess for Rokkaku Chuu.

"I'm Kisarazu Ryou," said the boy, in a shy manner that was rather feminine. "And I will be the princess." Ryou tried to smile, but couldn't quite do it.

"Thank you for watching our presentation!" the Rokkaku team said cheerfully. They bowed.

Nanjiroh let out a sigh, and so did Inoue and Yamato.

"Well, I'm glad that video wasn't as threatening as Seigaku's or RikkaiDai's," said Inoue, rubbing at his temples. "We should watch Hyotei's video next, shouldn't we?"

Nanjiroh and Yamato nodded.

"Diamonds…" a smooth voice sang. The three sat, mesmerized, as a young boy (they knew better to think that the youth cross-dressing were indeed women) dressed in a very revealing black dress was shown in the screen, "are a girl's best friend."

The three were amazed at how teenage boys could look like a girl – and be a looker at the same time. The long-haired youth smirked at the screen and danced.

And then the spotlight focused on another, more muscular boy with glasses. "I'm too sexy for my shir-"

The blue-haired youth, however, was interrupted. "The winner will be…" said another voice, which Inoue knew was Atobe's. In his mind, Inoue could guess what Atobe would say next.

But to his shock, the whole team was already onscreen, in their tennis uniforms. Instead of Atobe's "me", the team said "us."

"Be awed by the sight of our prowess!"

With that, the video ended.

"That was one hot…" Nanjiroh paused, trying to think if the person in the dress was a girl or a boy, because this was a cross-dressing pageant, was it not? "Yeah, that was hot," said the man instead.

"I was kind of expecting something more… flashy, knowing Hyotei," said Inoue, shaking his head.

"Maybe they want to show us what they're really made of in the pageant, don't you think so?" said Yamato, stroking his chin. "Nevertheless, I am expecting a good performance from Hyotei in the pageant."

Inoue nodded solemnly.

"I want to watch this," said Nanjiroh, clicking on a video with a redhead and a tall man with a bandaged arm in ancient clothes.

"You…" said the white-haired youth in a kimono, "want to see what lies beneath my bandage, don't you?" Shiraishi smirked and rolled his sleeve up to reveal his bandaged arm.

Inoue, Yamato and Nanjiroh both watched in horror and awe as Shiraishi slowly unraveled the strip of cloth…

And stopped.

"You will have to wait until the contest, then," said Shiraishi, smirking. "I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Shitenhouji's prince! And our princess is-"

"Tooyoma Kintarou!" said an energetic youth in a kimono. "I like anime, manga and tennis! I'm in this pageant to beat Koshimae! You hear that, Koshimae? This is our time!"

Unlike the previous contestants, it was obvious that he was a boy – but out of all the contestants, he was the one who was the most enthusiastic and the judges supposed, the only one who wanted to be in the pageant. For that, they decided to remember Kintarou.

Soon, the video showed the regulars and the coach, all looking melancholic.

"We apologize for Kin-chan's… rather hyper nature, it's just that he has only a few months left to live and he just wants to join this pageant – at least once," said a dark-skinned youth, Chitose, wiping tears off his face. Chitose looked sadly at the screen and then looked away, trying to stop himself from laughing in front of the camera.

"And Shiraishi-kun… he…" said Oshitari Kenya, "his hand is already infected and like Kin-chan, he only has three months left to live, but he is willing to join this pageant for Kin-chan and we…" Kenya sobbed and ran off, his shaky figure masking the fact that he was not really sobbing, but was laughing.

The camera focused on Osamu. "The sad part of all this is… the three of them… they don't know that there's nothing wrong with them at all. They chose to believe they and their teammates have illnesses but they really don't," said the man solemnly.

And then there was a view of all the members of Shitenhouji.

"But if you let us enter the pageant of love…" said the Baka Pair, winking at the screen. The pair hugged each other and smiled sweetly.

"We will not let you down!" said Zaizen, and with that, everyone bowed.

Inoue was sniffling in a corner, touched by Shitenhouji's determination. "We… have to let them enter," said Inoue in between sobs.

Yamato and Nanjiroh nodded, fighting the tears making its way to their eyes. They were too touched by the performance of Shitenhouji.

But Nanjiroh's melancholy did not last for long and when he saw a video with two pale-skinned youth in wedding clothes, he did not hesitate to click it.

"Do you, Mizuki Hajime, promise to uphold your reputation as the prince of Saint Rudolph Gakuen and to remain steadfast for all your days as the prince?" asked Yuuta, trying to keep himself from sighing.

"Of course, I do," said Mizuki. He twirled his hair.

Somehow, the judges thought, the wedding dress suited Mizuki better than the tuxedo he was sporting.

"And do you, Kisarazu Atsushi, promise to uphold your reputation as the princess of Saint Rudolph Gakuen and to remain steadfast for all your days as the princess?"

"I…" the boy in a dress hesitated. "I do," said the boy, trying to stop himself from ripping his wig and dress off.

"I now pronounce you… prince and princess," finished Yuuta, lamely. "And, uh… Mizuki-san… Mizuki-sama would lip-sync to the song Total Eclipse of the Heart."

When the song started to play, the judges felt sick and decided that maybe this was enough. They shut the laptop down and decided that they could surprise themselves on the day of the pageant.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry about the late update. I will try to be faster… really! Anyway, please leave a review, ne? :)

Ahh lulz. Trust Seigaku and RikkaiDai to use Sanada and Tezuka for intimidation. And leave it to Mizuki to totally own (or ruin, haha) a solemn ceremony by being himself. *is kicked*


End file.
